1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch gesture handling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for screen change control based on input signals that can adjust the amount of change in the screen according to current screen status to thereby provide a better user environment and to a mobile terminal supporting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a terminal that supports various user functions based on mobility. Recently, mobile terminals have entered into widespread use because of their convenience and portability. Mobile terminals may provide various input schemes to support user functions. For example, when a mobile terminal has a touchscreen composed of a touch panel and a display unit, the user may select a specific image displayed on the display unit through the touch panel. The mobile terminal may generate a touch event corresponding to a user action and execute an application program according to the touch event. The mobile terminal may simultaneously operate the touch panel and the display part, perform an operation according to the type and touch point of a touch event on the touch panel, and control the display part to display an image reflecting the operation result.
A mobile terminal supporting a screen magnification feature may present information in various levels of magnification using some or all of the screen. For example, the user may view screen content in detail by zooming in or in entirety by zooming out. However, when screen content is magnified by zooming in, to find a desired information element, the user may have to enter more touch gestures as compared to unmagnified screen content. When screen content is reduced by zooming out, to find a desired information element, the user may have to make more elaborate touch gestures corresponding to the reduction ratio. As a result, the user may be inconvenienced by having to enter more touch gestures or make more elaborate touch gestures according to screen status. In certain screen states, touch actions may cause too severe screen changes, and the user may become dizzy.